


I Think We’re Alone Now

by stxrksrxgers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Distrust, Family, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrksrxgers/pseuds/stxrksrxgers
Summary: Klaus is done with is family not believing in him and accidentally revealing he sees ben.





	I Think We’re Alone Now

“Well its not like i have a needle up my arm every five seconds, it wouldnt hurt for someone to call once and a while and if someone did they would know i’ve been sober for 2 months.”

The Hargreeves are around the living area discussing whats next for them as a family, when Diego suggests for Klaus to go back to rehab.

“Okay but how long will you stick with it.” Diego replys.

“As you can tell i have a quite addictive personality and as of now of im quite adicted to sobriety.” Klaus smirks

Allison gets up from the couch and picks up a bottle from the bar, leans on the bar table and shoots a glance in Luthers direction in a ‘is he serious’ type of way.

“Okay sure and if your sober than im fucking high as a kite right now.” Diego projects walking away with his hands up.

“If I wasnt sober I would not be able to conjure spirts and here i am, conjuring spirts.” shooting a glance in Ben’s direction to which he winks.

Five gets up to where Klaus was looking, the couch and curiously asks, “Since you’re conjuring someone right now who is it?” squinting his eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Klaus twirls away and faces Vanya. “Anyways lets talk about little V here, White violin! woah big accomplishment.” Klaus starts clapping looking around inticing everyone else to clap to which no one recuperates. Creating an awkward silence.

Vanya looks embarrassed and speaking up says “ I know i should be the last person asking anyone for something but i think we deserve to know who you’re conjuring.” 

“For once i agree with Vanya.” Five states

Vanya saying a little thanks under her breath Klaus sighs dramatically looking toward Luther.

“Luth-“

“Nope, just tell us Klaus” 

Klaus complies looking at everyones state, Diego leaning on the wall next to the window. Vanya on the couch ironically right to Ben. Luther beind the bar table and Allison slightly more to the left sitting on top. And Five standing near Klaus. 

“Well, its Ben.” He says looking toward him aiming a geniune smile.

“For fucks sakes Klaus i swear to go you’re drugged out i knew this was a fucking joke.” Diego says putting his head in his hands.

Everyone puts in thier own sense of annoyance and disappointment While starting to get up and leave the room.

“W-Wait! Ben tell me something that i wouldnt know and only Diego and you Would.” He says frantically trying to gain the trust of his family once again.

Everyone stops looking toward him.

“m-hm, u-uh, knives, dad not finding out okay got it benny.”

Diego looks up surprised.

“No fucking way.” 

Everyone looks Diegos way.

“So apparently This was the night before Ben died and since we all knew we had the mission in the morning we were getting our shit ready.”

“Ben comes into your room asking if he can help you sharpen your knives of course you being the little stubborn bitch you are-“ earning a punch on the arm from Diego. “You said no and Ben left.”

Allison asks “is this true?” 

“Surprisingly so far it is.” He says with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Klaus leans on the couch crossing his arms continuing the story, “Ben of course comes back to your room to only reveal he just wanted to talk to you about something, of course ben says that conversation was private wont tell me but it was about having bad feeling about the next mission and to not tell dad because he doesn’t want to be seen as weak ironic considering he was a damn monster.” Ben visably flinches.

Klaus looks toward his was sorrowful “Shit sorry bro sweet spot i forget.” 

Everyone looks toward Diego for confirmation and inturn Diego gets up and hugs Klaus.

“Congrats on being 2 months sober Klaus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so i have been thinking about ua for nonstop this past week and havent gor it out of my head so here you go. Pretty short I know.Also i havent posted any works in a hot minute sorry marvel lmao anyways go watch Captain Marvel in theaters on March 8th !


End file.
